


Melody’s sleepover

by Phero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom, F/M, Masturbation, Older Sister, Sister - Freeform, Sisters best friend, Time Stop, Younger Brother, neighbor, shower, sisters friend, sisters friends mother, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phero/pseuds/Phero
Summary: Wally is just an average teenager and his older sister Melody invited her friends over for a sleepover.And during the sleepover, Wally finds out that he has the ability to stop time. Instead of abusing it however, Wally’s sense of justice makes him feel guilty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the bad writing and if it looked somewhat lazy it’s because I’m doing it for fun and not really doing it for anything besides of that. Have fun

Wally is just an average teenager and his older sister Melody invited her friends over for a sleepover. So naturally speaking Wally stayed in his room and didn’t leave his room. 

It was 3:00 PM when Melody and her friends arrived. 

Wally was a little sick at the time, so he was already on bed. He was watching an episode of a new anime that came out. And after binge watching a couple of the first episodes, he realized the nets been lagging and that he was waiting for the screen to load for at least 10 minutes.

It was 7:30 PM when Wally started to binge watch the new anime. He watched six episodes, and if every episode is twenty minutes. It should technically be 9:30, and if you include 10 minutes of him waiting it should be 9:40 PM. 

However, it was 9:20 PM. 

“Oh. I forgot to take my medicine.” Wally opened the bag next to his bed. 

He realized that his medicine finished. So he needed to go get some from Melody.

As Wally descended down the stairs, he peeked at the clock, and it was still 9:20 PM. 

“Melody?” Wally knocked the door. 

“Melody?” Wally knocked the door again. 

He kept knocking. 

“Weird.” Wally sighed. 

As Wally walked to the living room, he saw two of Melody’s friends drinking some water. But something was off. They weren’t moving. 

The two girls in front of him were two of Melody’s very old friends. 

The first one is Elia, and she’s an eighteen year old like Melody. She usually dyes her hair green, and she usually wears green clothing. Her favorite color is green in fact. Wally once had a crush on Elia since Melody used to do a lot of sleepovers back in the day. And ironically Elia would help Wally if she saw him struggling with something. 

The other girl was Lila, and she’s been Melody’s friend since middle school. And on regular bases, Lila would tease Wally physically and sexually. However, because of Wally’s cute and wholesome reactions, Lila herself had a crush on Wally. 

“Umm. Lila? Elia?” Wally wanted to ask. 

No reply. 

“Do you mind if you tell me where’s Melody?” Wally asked.

No reply.

In fact, Elia and Lila didn’t move an inch. 

“Hey.” Wally poked Elia’s shoulders. 

“Do you hear me?” Wally poked Lila’s shoulders. 

Wally got a little irritated and instantly looked back as if he was going to leave them. But that sudden movement made his head spin, and so he tripped and hit Elia. 

Oddly enough, Elia didn’t move nor did she feel anything. 

Wally accidentally touched her butt, and then backed off. 

“I’m sorry!” Wally blushed. 

But then he realized, Both Lila and Elia haven’t moved. Not one single bit. And they definitely didn’t change their face reactions.

Wally checked if they’re breathing, but then Wally noticed that he’s not even feeling any wind. 

He glanced at the clock that was hanged up at the wall, and it reads 9:20 PM. 

“Did time stop?” Wally said. 

“What caused time to stop?!” Wally started to freak out. 

Wally opened Melody’s door and saw Melody chatting with her friends who are twins. 

“Melody? Lucy? Mia?” Wally said. 

“No one is moving?” Wally poked them. 

“Maybe I have a strong headache?” Wally said. 

Wally walked up to Melody’s table and took the medicine he was looking for. 

He went to the living room and tried to pour some water. 

“Did the water finish?” Wally took a look. 

But the answer was no. The water wasn’t moving. And it was floating. 

“Maybe I watched too much anime.” Wally sighed. 

He glanced over at Lila and Elia. And then Wally realized that he was getting aroused. 

“If I Hug her it wont hurt. Right?” Wally leaned in and hugged Elia. 

Elia was a little taller than Melody. But she was generally in the perfect height for Wally to sink his face in her bosom. And comfortably hug her. 

Wally didn’t want to abuse this, however, his dick was hard, and it was poking Elia. 

Once again, Elia was at the perfect height for Wally, so Wallys dick was naturally poking against Elia’s special place. 

As Wally hugged her, he started to rub his dick a little bit. And instinctively, his hands fell on Elia’s Ass. 

“It feels so warm. And nice.” Wally suddenly sticked himself at Elia. 

As Wally kept on rubbing his dick on Elia’s special place. He was getting more sensitive, and he was starting to breath heavily, and naturally his body was instinctively holding Elia harder and harder. Not to mention, he was starting to rub his dick against her at a faster pace. 

As Wally was about to climax, his hands instinctively held onto Elia’s plump heart shaped ass hard. And then orgasmed. 

Since this was Wallys first interaction with a woman in a sexual way. He came a lot, and he was definitely hornier than usual. 

After Wally calmed down, only then did he realize what he did wrong. 

“I definitely abused this time stop. What if she had a boyfriend?!” Wally said. 

Wally ran to his room and jumped onto his bed, he accidentally hit his head, and tried to sleep ashamed of what he has done. 

But at that moment, time resumed. Melody, Lila, Lucy, and Mia felt a poke. As for Elia, her body suddenly became hot, and she almost collapsed. 

“Elia are you okay?!” Lila freaked out. 

“I’m alright.” Elia panted. 

“I’ll use the toilet.” Elia added. 

As Elia walked into Melody’s room. Everybody couldn’t help but notice Elia’s panting. And they definitely couldn’t miss Elias red face. 

“What happened?” Melody asked Lila.

“Beats me.” Lila said.

As Elia sat in the bathroom. She realized that she was really wet, and that her body was really warm. 

“I feel like somebody has touched me.” Elia touched her wet pussy. 

But instantly, she orgasmed. 

“What’s going on? Why am I so turned on?” Elia panted. 

Elia sat in the bathroom for a few minutes before regaining her cool.

“Sorry girls. I don’t feel well. I’ll sleep early.” Elia said. 

“It’s alright.” The group said. 

“My body’s acting weird. Maybe I ate or drank something today.” Elia said to herself. 

She squeezed her ass once again and couldn’t shake off the sensation that someone touched her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, and Elia was the only one awake in the living room. 

Elia has slept over here multiple times so she knows the daily routine and she made some breakfast. 

Usually melody wakes up early, but it seems like she stayed up way too late. The same can be said about the rest of the group. 

Elia was like an older sister in the sense that she actually has a sense of responsibility. She remembered that Wally was sick so she brought him a tray of food and some water. 

“Wally are you awake?” Elia knocked the door. 

She paused for a moment and then entered the room. 

Wally was basically panting hard, and he was trying his best to cover his whole body. 

“Wally?” Elia put the tray to the side. 

“Wally are you okay?” Elia asked. 

Wally was half asleep half awake. There was no real way to tell wether he was having a nightmare or not. 

Elia put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. 

“He’s burning!” Elia said. 

“Wally wake up!” Elia said.

As Wally woke up, the instant he realized that Elia was in his room. It only made it worse for him. He curled up and tried to not look at Elia.

“Wally. Look my direction. Eat something. Drink some water. You need to take your medicine!” Elia said.

Wally calmed down for a moment, and ate some of Elia’s breakfast and drank some water. He took the medicine and curled up again.

“Get some good rest.” Elia said.

Wally couldn’t rest however, his body was still heating up. He looked at Elia like he was guilty and Elia’s heart was breaking as she looked at Wally. 

Wallys body was trembling awfully, so Elia was scared to leave him alone. 

Shortly however, Wally was able to regain his senses and he looked way better. 

“Thanks... I appreciate it.” Wally said. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Elia asked. 

“I am.” Wally said. 

“Okay then. I’ll leave you so you can rest.” Elia said. 

And so, Wally napped and at around lunchtime, Melody woke him up and brought him some food. And that’s when Wally on accident hit his head on his bed, and then he realized something. 

Melody didn’t move when he hit his head. 

Wally got up, and went to the living room where Lila, Lucy, and Mia were sitting. 

Lila was using her phone, and so, Wally covered the screen. But Lila didn’t react. 

“This again?” Wally sighed. 

“Did time really stop or am I having a headache again?” Wally looked around. 

Wally returned back to his original position when time had stopped.

“It won’t continue?” Wally said.

Wally paused a moment and then thought back before time stopped. 

“Maybe I need to hit the bed?” Wally said. 

Wally lightly hit his head on the bed but nothing happened.

“Maybe it needs to be harder?” Wally said.

Wally then banged his head on bed and it hurt him this time.

“Ow!” Wally said.

“Are you okay?” Melody said.

Wally then smiled and nodded. 

“I can get up now. Don’t mind me.” Wally said. 

“Be careful. And also. Today my friends and I are going to the mall nearby. So Incase you need some help, you could call Elia’s mother. I’m sure you know that She’s by next door.” Melody said.

“Okay.” Wally said. 

As Melody finished her quickly talk, she got up and was going to head out of the room.

Wally basically put his hand on his head to massage it. Because he did bang his head on the bed. 

Instantly, Wally felt something and Melody stopped moving.

“Melody?” Wally asked. 

He got up and observed her. 

“Time stopped again?” Wally said. 

Something in Wally told him to abuse this ability. But Wally was very unsure on what was going on. 

Wally walked to the living room once again, he looked around. But suddenly, his dick started to itch and his sexual desires were waking up. 

Wally then walked to the bathroom, and when he put his hand on the spot that hurts him on his head.

Time resumed. And as he was undressing to take a shower. Five seconds in, Elia walked into the bathroom. 

At first Elia thought Wally was Melody due to the hair color, but as she looked down, she clearly saw Wallys erect dick. It took her two seconds before she blushed and shut the door hard. 

“I got a little wet.” Elia noticed. 

Elia then quickly fantasized about Wallys dick. 

“It wasn’t that big, but it was really cute.” Elia commented. 

Elia then realized that she was fantasizing of her best friends little brother. 

She tried calm herself down but she couldn’t get Wallys innocent face out of her mind. 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Wally was really horny and he couldn’t help but masturbate in the shower. 

As Wally was masturbating, images of him fucking Elia popped up in his head. 

Wally always had a crush for Elia, so she’s a soft spot for him. 

“Elia. I’m entering.” Wally heard a voice. 

Suddenly, the shower door opened and Melody saw Wally naked. 

Wally quickly wanted to cover himself, and by doing so, he accidentally hit his head which stopped time. 

“Huh?” Wally said. 

“The water stopped all of a sudden? Time is. Frozen?” Wally said. 

“So if I hold or hit my head. Time stops?” Wally said. 

Wallys then looked at Melody, and to his surprise, she was naked. 

“Melody’s bare breasts?!” Wally freaked out. 

“She always had golden pink nipples.” Wally wanted to touch his sister. 

Wally then walked behind his sister and admired his older sisters ass. 

“Firm breasts and a plump ass. You’re just too sexy!” Wally said. 

Wally then returned back to his original position except he gave Melody a full front view of his dick since it was bigger than usual. 

He placed his hand on his head and time resumed. 

“Huh?!” Melody freaked out. 

Her eyes were clearly looking at Wallys dick, but her body was screaming at her to run away. 

She stared for a few seconds before realizing that she’s looking at Wally. 

“Sorry!!!” Melody shut the door and quickly ran away. 

“Score!” Wally said. 

And so, Wally masturbated for two more rounds before leaving the bathroom. After finishing, he grabbed a towel and got changed in his room. 

Meanwhile. When Elia entered the shower. 

“This smell. It can’t be...” Elia said. 

“Wally is a teenager. So naturally he would... think of women... was he thinking about me?!?” Elia said. 

Elia then noticed that the tip of her foot was sticky. 

She leaned down and saw that some sperm was unwashed. 

“What’s this? There’s so much!” Elia was amazed. 

She touched it and covered her fingers with Wallys sperm. 

“It’s so thick and it smells strong... it texture is strong and sticky..” Elia said. 

Something in Elia made her suddenly suck on her fingers to taste the Sperm. 

It tasted delicious so Elia took the remaining sperm and swallowed it all. 

Her body was reacting weirdly and she instinctively rubbed her pussy with her hand that was dirty with sperm. 

Elia then suddenly regained her calm and quickly felt the remorse of her actions. 

A part of her was happy and horny, but a part of her was also frustrated. 

“Maybe I should ask Melody if it’s alright if I try to make a move on Wally?” Elia wondered. 

“Nono. I’m talking about her little brother here! I can’t muster up the courage to talk to her about this!” Elia said.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long hangout, the girls were finally back from the mall and it was 12 AM. 

They were obviously able to avoid getting scolded since Wallys parents were on vacation. 

Wally was awake, and while the girls were away. He found an ability that he can use aside of stopping time. 

As everyone got to sleep, when it was 2 AM. Wally paused time and placed Elia in his bed. He put her pajamas on the side and left her in her underwear. 

He put her in a position as if she was hugging him from behind. 

He resumed time, and instantly, Elia felt comfy and warm since she was under Wallys blanket. 

“Elia. Stop it please.” Wally said. 

Elia didn’t realize what was going on, but she hugged tighter out of confusion. 

“Elia...” Wally moaned. 

“Wally?!” Elia suddenly payed attention and sat up.

“What are you doing?!” Elia panicked. 

“You’re in my bed though.” Wally said.

“You came and took off your clothes and started to say weird things.” Wally said. 

“I did?!” Elia looked around her. 

“I’m so sorry!” Elia said. 

“Elia... did you mean it?” Wally asked.

“What do you mean?” Elia asked. 

“You don’t seem drunk... so I’m asking... did you mean it?” Wally asked. 

“I’m sorry Wally. I have no recollection of what I did.” Elia wore her clothes. 

“I see...” Wally said. 

Elia was about to leave when suddenly Wally hugged her from behind. 

“Wally?!....” Elia flinched as she felt something incredibly hard poking her at Wallys crotch area. 

“If you don’t remember it... then I’ll say it. Elia... I love you!” Wally said. 

“Huh?!” Elia suddenly felt weak. 

“Wally...” Elia paused for a moment. 

A lot of things were running in Elia’s mind right now. 

“His heart beats are so fast and so strong. He’s hugging me in just enough strength so that I don’t suddenly run away, but he’s also not hurting me. His dick is hard and it’s throbbing a lot. Wally himself is starting to breath heavily and he’s starting to sweat.” Elia said to herself. 

“Elia...” Wally started to tremble even more. 

“I want you to...” Wally said. 

Suddenly however, Elia put a finger at Wallys mouth and shushed him. 

“Wally... I’m not sure if we can go that far right now...” Elia said. 

Somehow, Wallys sense of justice finally woke up. 

“I knew it. I shouldn’t have ever tried to abuse this power.” Wallys inner self said. 

“I am the definition of human scum.” Wally said to himself. 

As tears started to fall from Wallys eyes, Wally let go of Elia and just stood there.

“Whatever I did... Wally. I’m sorry. However. There is one thing I want to ask...” Elia said. 

“Did you ever have a girl in your mind?” Elia asked. 

Before Wally spoke. Elia knew Wally was about to be truly honest. She realized that she might’ve made a mistake just now. 

“For a while now... I’ve been weak and sick... it honestly happens so much I’m mentally tired...” Wally sighed. 

“In my class. I have a bad reputation because I once stuck up for myself.” Wally said.

Elia didn’t say anything. She just kept on listening. 

“When I was a kid. I remember you being nice to me whenever you were around Melody. I honestly thought it was an act at first...” Wally said.

“But then... even when we were alone... you still treated me properly... and in some times... when Melody was sick... you’d be there to help her. And whenever I was sick as well. You didn’t mind lending us a hand...” Wally said. 

“I fell in love with you for a while honestly...” Wally said. 

Elia patted Wally a bit so he could calm down. 

“And to be honest... I’m human scum...” Wally said. 

“No you’re not! I can say that confidentially.” Elia said. 

“You know how my parents are basically never home right?! I used to think it was okay to love Melody... I loved her as a sister... but then came a while where she was like a mother... and that’s when my love became a little taboo.” Wally admitted. 

“Also. The amount of support your mother gave us. I can’t deny that I liked her and then eventually loved her like she was my real mother.” Wally said. 

“Wally. Don’t tell me.” Elia said predicting Wallys words. 

“Yes. I lusted a bit over your mother Elia. I’m sorry.” Wally said. 

Low key Elia was really happy and she didn’t really mind most of the things Wally has said. 

Wally lied on his bed and cuddled himself. 

“I’ll never use my ability to stop time ever again.” Wallys inner self told him. 

Wally started to hit his head roughly. 

“Wally stop it!” Elia said. 

She didn’t know that within each hit. Wally was stopping time and resuming time out of his will. So before she was able to stop him from hitting his head. He had already hit his head a lot of times. 

Wally then collapsed and fainted. 

Elia wasn’t sure on what to do. She quickly woke up Melody and called an responsible adult (her mother). 

Elia didn’t explain to anyone that she was with him. But she did say she heard the banging sounds and that she found Wally fainted.

“His mental health is a total mess.” Elia said. 

“Do you think it was because of me?” Melody asked. 

“I’m a failure of an older sister.” Melody started to cry. 

“If only I had figured it out sooner. If only I realized Wally was facing more problems. I would’ve tried to do something!” Melody cried onto Elia’s shoulders. 

“Just great. Your parents aren’t replying to any of our calls.” Rose (Elia’s mother) said.

“Sweetie... I know you’re worried about Wally. But for tonight. Can you trust me to keep him here for the night?” Rose said. 

“I don’t want to worry the other girls... so please miss Rose...” Melody hugged Elia’s mother. 

“I’ll head back as well. But mom. Be careful... Wally might try to do things if you leave him alone.” Elia said. 

“You can rely on me.” Rose said. 

And so. Melody and Elia returned back to the sleepover and tried to act calm and they tried to make it look like nothing happened. 

Rose however, she looked at Wally and just couldn’t bring herself to leave him alone even if for just a moment. 

Rose was still in her nightwear. Which probably was the most wrong thing she could have worn since Wally was about to wake up any second now. 

“He’s breathing normally now. But he’s still sweating some more...” Rose said on the telephone obviously talking to Melody. 

As Wally opened his eyes, his eyes laid on two oval shapes that were covered by a semi see through fabric. 

Instantly. When Wally heard Rose’s voice. He realized that he was directly staring at her ass. 

“This smell. This furniture. I’m not in my room.” Wally realized quickly. 

As Rose closed the phone. She turned around to look at Wally and saw that his eyes were now open. 

“Oh Wally! You’re awake!” Rose smiled. 

Rose was genuinely happy. However, Wallys eyes couldn’t overlook her cleavage. 

Rose has always had a big plump ass, and large breasts. She also had the styling hips and visually speaking, her figure was very erotic for the average teenager.

She hugged Wally without warning and sunk his face between her breasts. Perhaps giving him motherly comfort? 

Wallys heart started to ache. He felt more guilty than he should have. 

As Rose was stroking Wallys Head, she accidentally froze time and Wally was basically in a sticky situation since he was getting turned and his heart beat would increase more and more. Not to mention. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. 

When he was finally able to resume time. Rose hugged him harder and helped Wally drink a glass of water. 

She also got some food and spoon fed Wally. 

“So Wally. What happened?” Rose asked. 

Wally remained silent. 

“Come on sweetie. I can’t help if you stay silent.” Rose said. 

“Why am I here?” Wally asked. 

“That’s not important right now. Sweetie. Tell me. Is something wrong with you?” Rose asked. 

“No.” Wally said. 

“But. Your head. You beat yourself up. Why?” Rose asked. 

“I’m sorry. I have no answer.” Wally said. 

“Are you mentally tired?” Rose asked. 

“If its comfort you’re looking for. I can help.” Rose said. 

Wally didn’t reply.

Rose realized something, and it was that Wally was avoiding eye contact. 

“Wally...” Rose sighed. 

After a while, Melody and Elia came in. 

Melody quickly hugged Wally and apologized. Wally said that he was the problem and that he’s the one that should be sorry. 

“Did you really stay with him wearing your nightwear all day?” Elia whispered to Rose. 

“I had to keep an eye on him you know.” Rose said. 

“Your nightwear is practically see through.” Elia whispered. 

Rose then remembered that Wally was avoiding eye contact by looking to the side. 

“I’m sorry sweetie.” Rose laughed nervously. 

Rose then left the room to change her clothes. 

Melody kept hugging Wally for a while, and after a while, she took Wally home.

It was the last day of Melody’s sleepover.


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed since the incident where Wally banged his head over and over again. 

On multiple occasions during the week. Rose, Elia, and Melody have tried contacting Melody and Wallys mother and father. But they got no reply. 

Wally requested that this stays between them otherwise Wallys parents would treat Wally as if he was mental. 

Wallys guilt killed him for using his ability like that on Elia. And so. For the whole week Wally didn’t stop time. And every time it was accidentally paused. He’d instantly resume it. 

Wally was depressed but he put up an act so that he wouldn’t worry anyone. 

It was a dark night and Wally was with Melody and Elia. 

They were walking back home from the mall and as Elia and Melody crossed the road. Accidentally, Melody dropped her phone and as she leaned down to take it, a car moving at fast speed suddenly appeared. 

Wally was never the fast kind, but for the first time in his life, he reacted in a way as if he didn’t care about his health. 

Wally recently was taking care of himself so that he doesn’t worry anyone. But right now. That didn’t matter. 

Wally ran towards Melody and Elia and pushed them away from the road. And by pushing them away to safety, moments before the car hit Wally, Wally fell on the ground which caused time to stop. 

Wally by reflex Almost resumed time instantly, but then he remembered he’d die if he did so.

He stood in a position, resumed time and jumped to safety. 

“Jesus.” Wally said.

“He’s still speeding up?!” Wally realized the car didn’t stop. 

Suddenly Melody and Elia hugged Wally for saving their life. 

“I never knew you could move so fast.” Elia commented. 

“It’s nothing really.” Wally laughed nervously.

And so, as Wally reached home. He instantly hit the bed while Melody and Elia sat outside for a minute. 

“Melody... I’ll be honest... I’m starting to fall for Wally as of late.” Elia said. 

“Uhhhh... this is awkward... but I trust you to keep this between us...” Melody said. 

“What is it?” Elia asked. 

“You see. My mother and father are never going to come back home...” Melody said. 

“What do you mean?” Elia asked. 

“My mom and dad left a lot of money back at home... and mom just said there is a chance she doesn’t come back ever again... she said that if dad doesn’t come back... she as well wouldn’t come back.” Melody said. 

“Yikes...” Elia said. 

“So all and all. I don’t mind if you fall for Wally as long as you are there for him. I can’t think of anyone who is more fitting than you.” Melody said. 

“You really don’t mind?” Elia asked again. 

“As long as you are his partner. I trust you to keep him safe. Besides. I’d enjoy it if I was related to you somehow.” Melody said. 

“Thanks.” Elia smiled. 

And so, the next day, Elia called Wally and Melody for lunch. 

While Melody and Elia usually chat together. This time, they organized a plan with Rose involved. The goal was to make some alone time for Wally and Elia. 

They all ate lunch together, but Rose and Melody finished earlier than usual. And then Rose “asked” Melody for a favor and were about to leave.

Melody approached Wally and told him to simply stay with Elia until she comes back. 

And so, Wally was clueless as to what to do in Elia’s house. 

“So Wally. What kind of movies are you into?” Elia asked. 

“Generally action adventure movies are good enough for me. But I don’t mind other genres as long as their good.” Wally said. 

“Specify?” Elia asked. 

“I kinda like groovy characters you know?” Wally said. 

“Ah! Then I’ve got just the movie for you!” Elia said. 

And so, Wally sat on the couch and Elia sat beside him and covered herself and Wally with a blanket. 

Elia wasn’t wearing much. She was wearing a short shirt that revealed some cleavage along with a matching short. 

The movie that was playing was really good, but Wally couldn’t help but just tremble whenever he thought about Elia.

“Why’re you trembling?” Elia asked.

“The movie is just too good.” Wally smiled and acted normal.

“I see.” Elia smiled back. 

And so, Wally and Elia kept watching the movie till the end. And as the credits rolled, Elia stood up and took the blanket to where it was. 

“So what’d you think?” Elia asked. 

“It was a good movie. I’d say Lucas was my favorite character.” Wally said.

“And why’s that?” Elia asked.

“He has a cunning personality.” Wally said.

“I see...” Elia said.

Wally wanted to comment more on the movie, but honestly, Elia was just too hot his eyes were on her during the whole movie. 

“Say Elia. Do you want to workout a bit?” Wally asked. 

“Certainly. I was about to ask you actually.” Elia said. 

“I see.” Wally said. 

“So what kind of workout do you want to do?” Elia asked. 

“I was thinking about jogging outside.” Wally said. 

“Great idea. I’ll go change my clothes really quick.” Elia said. 

“Same.” Wally nodded. 

And so, Wally wore appropriate clothing for a good work out since he had extra energy. He wanted to drain and distract himself from having lewd thoughts of Elia. However, Elia in her sportswear tempted Wally even more. 

And so, Wally jogged on an intense pace. Elia frequently works out, so she was able to keep up. 

After a while, they stopped in front of the house. 

“I’m amazed.” Elia said. 

“You’re actually stronger than you look.” Elia commented.

“Thanks.” Wally said. 

Wally was breathing heavily. However, just by looking at Elia reignited his boner and his stamina fully recovered. 

“Come to my house. I’ll give you a drink.” Elia said. 

“Melody and Rose still aren’t home?” Wally asked. 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Elia looked at the garage.

And so. Wally sat in the living room, and as Elia took off her jacket, Wally got a full view of her sweaty sports bra. 

“It was a good workout.” Elia stretched her body. 

Suddenly, Tony’s dick got even harder when he saw Elia’s sweaty armpits. Furthermore, he could see the outline of Elia’s nipples through the sports bra. 

“Lets workout regularly from now on Okay?” Elia said.

“Sure.” Wally replied without thinking. 

He kept staring at Elia’s ass as she moved around the house. 

“The way she moves is so womanly.” Wally slipped his hand through his underwear to fix the position of his dick so that it’s not that visible. 

“Here.” Elia suddenly walked in front of Wally and set down two glasses of juice.

Wally quickly slipped his hand out of his underwear and his eyes instantly laid on Elia’s ass as she was kneeling to put down the glasses of juice. 

It was very seductive that Wallys original plan of hiding his boner backfired and rather made it more obvious that he had a boner. 

“Say Wally. Today was really fun.” Elia said. 

“R-Really?” Wally stuttered. 

“Say. It’s getting a little late.” Wally said suddenly. 

He wanted to run away before Elia notices his boner. But then again leaving the glass the way it is would be rude. 

Wally quickly drank the glass, Elia however went at her own pace.

Elia remembered something she had to do, so she stood up suddenly. 

In the same motion, Wally set the glass on the table and quickly stood up to make some distance away from Elia. 

However, Wallys mind malfunctioned and he hit Elia from the behind. 

“Oh?!” Elia felt something hard poking at her ass. 

“Ah sorry!” Wally said. 

“Wally...” Elia’s face suddenly turned red. 

“I’m sorry!” Wally quickly stepped back and accidentally he fell on the couch. 

“Huh?!” Elia suddenly tripped because of Wallys foot and she directly sat at Wallys crotch. 

“Oooooh!” Both Wally and Elia moaned. 

Elia could’ve stood up, but instead, she wanted to feel out Wally a bit more. 

Since last week, she’s been extra horny and she wanted Wally to drill his cock onto her ass like he did that one night. 

As for Wally, the more excited he got, the guiltier he felt. 

“I’m sorry!” Elia wanted to stand up. 

But to abuse the situation she intentionally tripped and her ass once again slammed Wallys dick. 

“Sorry!” Elia tried to get up in a different way, but all she did was shake her ass and feel out Wally even more. 

“Elia stop moving please!” Wally tried to push Elia but it just made him more sensitive. 

Because Wally was extremely Horny and he just couldn’t control himself anymore, by instinct, he took out his Tongue and started to lick off the sweat from Elia’s neck. 

“Wally?!” Elia started to tremble.

Elia stopped shaking, and that’s when she realized that Wally has lost it. 

Wally was slamming his dick against her ass. 

“He’s really into it.” Elia smiled. 

Suddenly, Wally raised Elia’s hand and started to lick Elia’s armpits. 

“That’s kind of kinky.” Elia thought. 

While Elia was enjoying this, Wally was out of this world. He was humping his dick against Elia so fast that his pants and underwear started to fall off. 

“Huh?!” Elia suddenly looked at Wally. 

His dick flung out of his underwear, which made Wally overly sensitive. 

Suddenly, Wally stood properly and started slamming his crotch onto Elia’s ass with extra strength. 

“Is he about to cum soon?” Elia noticed Wally’s stiff movements. 

Suddenly, Wally placed both of his hands onto Elia’s thighs to forcefully pull her while pushing his dick between Elias ass. 

Suddenly, Wally started to twitch and Elia was looking at his face the whole time. 

The fabric of Elia’s pants was very thin, so Elia knew that Wally was cumming since she could feel the sperm just attaching onto her pants. 

“Elia...” Wally started to cry. 

“I’m sorry!” Wally got up to run away. 

“Come here!” Elia caught him. 

“I took advantage of you there. I just raped you.” Wally said. 

“I actually enjoyed it... you just surprised me is all.” Elia said. 

“I’m sorry...” Wally said. 

“You did nothing wrong. Now come here.” Elia guided Wally upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of getting attached to the story. On average, the story could be 20~ chapters. Apologies for the unprofessionalism since this is my first work here.

After what happened in the living room, Elia took Wally to her room and the conversation started. 

“You see Wally. I love you. So can you please give it to me?” Elia said. 

“Give you what?” Wally said. 

“Your dick.” Elia said. 

Instantly Wally chocked on the air.

“I didn’t hear you properly.” Wally laughed nervously. 

“Stop trying to hide that erection. I want your dick!” Elia threw away her clothing to the side. 

“But! Why me?!” Wally suddenly said. 

“I’m not worthy of someone of your caliber.” Wally added. 

“Say Wally. Do you love me?” Elia calmed down. 

“Yes.” Wally nodded. 

“Then listen Wally. I love you too, and that is more than enough for you to qualify.” Elia placed Wally’s hands on her breasts. 

“Elia. Is it really okay?” Wally asked. 

“Yes. Now rest.” Elia said. 

“Okay.” Wally lied at Elia’s bed. 

“Your dick looks so cute!” Elia said. 

“But it’s not big.” Wally sighed. 

“The size barely matters!” Elia suddenly started to lick Wally’s dick. 

“Ooh!” Wally felt really sensitive. 

As Elia kept licking Wally’s dick, she realized that Wally was getting extra sensitive around the tip of his cock. So then she kept sucking and kissing just the tip to see Wally moan in pleasure. 

Suddenly Elia started to suck his dick whole, and bopping sounds started to happen. 

“Elia this feels so good!” Wally put his hand on Elia’s head and started to stroke her hair. 

Elia then started to speed up her pace, and within seconds, Wally signaled that he was about to cum. 

And so, Wally held Elia’s Head with both hands getting prepared for something he saw only in a wet dream. 

Images of all the wet dreams about Elia suddenly gathered in his mind, and instantly, Wally tightly held Elisa’s head and pulled it strongly as he unloaded a stream of sperm directly inside Elia’s mouth. 

As Wally came, Elia tried to gasp for air but Wally’s hands locked her down tight. So instead, she started drinking the sperm until Wally released his arms from her head. 

“That was... delicious.” Elia opened her mouth for Wally to see. 

Because Wally was soft now, he got up cuddled around Elia. 

“Hugging you like this reminds me of the days I used to be close with Melody.” Wally giggled. 

“Aren’t you close now though?” Elia asked. 

Wally realized that he was almost about to spill his secret of stopping time. And quickly, he started to smooch Elia and feel her body out. 

Elia took the lead once again and started licking Wally’s dick in efforts to get it hard again. 

When Wally got hard again, Elia started giving him a tit fuck. 

At first Elia was an amateur, but quickly, she memorized the rhythm of her hands and now she was looking Wally straight in the eye as she gave him a tit fuck. 

“How does it feel?” Elia asked. 

“Incredible.” Wally said. 

Shortly, Elia felt Wally’s dick suddenly getting harder. 

“Are you about to cum?” Elia sped up her pace. 

Wally nodded and Elia instantly started to squeeze even harder to make Wally even more sensitive. 

Suddenly, Wally without realizing stopped time, however, Elia was still giving him a tit fuck, the intensity made him resume time without realizing it. 

Instantly, Wally came and unleashed a waterfall of cum onto Elisa’s face that quickly fell down on her breasts. 

“Oh my.” Elia said. 

Suddenly, Wally got up and lined up his dick onto Elia’s pussy. 

Both Elia and Wally were extremely horny. Because for whatever reason, pausing time makes a person extra horny because the mind feels the signs of strength. 

And so, Wallys dick was as hard as it could have been. And so, he started to shove it inside Elia slowly. 

“Oh my!” Elia suddenly felt pain. 

However, this was the intoxicating form of pain. The more painful she felt, the more aroused and pleasure she felt. 

As Wally’s dick pushed deeper and deeper. Elia couldn’t Stop trembling and she quickly came. 

Momentarily, Wally started to move in and out slowly. He quickly matched Elia’s breathing and slowly built up the pace. 

“I’m really feeling it.” Elia said with a lustful look on her face. 

As Wally kept on shoving his dick deeper and deeper, he was seriously going to cum at any moment since Elia’s pussy is so tight and firm it’s basically dragging him inside. 

“Elia. I’m going to cum!” Wally said. 

Elia was debating wether she’ll allow Wally to cum inside her or not. She remained silent until Wally suddenly pulled her body as strong as he could. 

That told Elia that Wally came inside as deep as he can. 

Elia herself came two times, so if Wally had extra stamina, she would’ve came a third time since her Pussy was so sensitive. 

As Wally fell asleep on top of Elia, Elia looked at the clock and that it was 7:30 PM. She had an hour and an half before her mother’s arrival. 

And so, both Wally and Elia had a long sleep. When Wally woke up, he realized that it was 7:35 PM. 

“Did I do that on accident?” Wally got nervous. 

Without warning, Elia stretched out her body and said: “You awake champ?” 

“I can’t make her look at the time... besides... how’d I stop time with her?!” Wally said under his breath. 

Wally knew time was paused because of the fish tank in Elia’s room. The water was basically frozen in place and the blanket didn’t feel quite right. 

Elia notices Wally’s nervous face and was about to ask him what’s wrong? Finally, Wally looked at Elia straight in the eyes, and instantly he began to massage and caress Elia’s breasts. 

Usually Elia would take a bit before she gets in the mood. But for whatever reason, she was definitely horny. 

“Elia... you have soft... firm... big breasts...” Tony complimented. 

“Let’s continue from where we left off.” Tony placed Elia in a position so she could feel Tony’s dick pressing against the entrance of her pussy. 

“Huh?” Elia looked at the time. 

7:35 PM

“Only five minutes passed?! And he’s this hard?!” Elia said under her breath. 

“He came three times on my bed. And once down stairs... such stamina!” Elia said in a low voice with such anticipation. 

And so, slowly, Tony quickly shoved his dick as deep as he could inside Elia. 

“I’m still sensitive?!” Elia felt hot.

“Then again. Only five minutes have passed... no wonder I’m still wet.” Elia said. 

And so, Wally quickly began to fuck Elia and he resumed time during the process. While Wally’s dick was still deep inside Elia, resuming time made Wally’s dick harder and it’s grit size increased. 

As Wally kept on fucking Elia, Elia realized that Wally was now fucking a spot her fingers nor her toys could ever reach. 

Elias sensitivity multiplied by a mile and Elia started to cum non stop. 

By the time Wally reached his climax, Elia had already came three times. 

“Elia I’m about to cum!” Wally said aloud. 

Once again, Elia remained silent and Wally forcefully pulled her ass closer to push his dick as deep as he could. 

This time, Wally hit Elias womb and Elia started to think about Wally as a husband. 

And so, this time, Elia and Wally fell asleep with no time stops. 

This time, Wally and Elia fell asleep for a longer period of time. And this time, Wally removed the blanket because it was too hot. And so, Wally slept on top of Elia who had her ass raised up to the air. 

Wallys natural weight made Elias muscles relax. 

And after a while, Elia’s door opened, and Rose entered the room. 

“Elia sweetie I’m sorry I was late- oh...” Rose said. 

Wally woke up because he realized the voice. 

As Wally acted asleep, he remained on top of Elia where his crotch was clearly on top of Elias ass. 

Wally didn’t want to risk opening his eyes, but because he was hugging Elia, he felt her heart rate increase. It was a sign that Elia as well was acting asleep. 

It took a few seconds, but Rose was checking for a condom. 

“They did it raw...” Rose whispered to herself. 

And so, Rose took a few seconds before leaving the room. 

“Elia...” Wally whispered.

“Yes?” Elia whispered.

“I need to go...” Wally whispered. 

“That’s a shame... I really had fun...” Elia whispered.

“Lets do this again sometime... okay?” Elia added. 

“Sure...” Wally said. 

And so, Wally got up and checked the time on her phone. It was 9:30 PM. 

Wally then took a picture of Elia naked showing that he was the one who put her in that state. 

“I’ll use this as a memorial.” Wally said to himself. 

As Wally dressed up, he noticed Elia’s panties that she wore today. He got a little frisky and took the panties. 

“Light green panties with a couple red stripes. Sexy.” Wally said. 

Shortly, Wally paused time and headed to his house. Along the way, he saw Rose in her nightwear. She was picking up something, so her ass was raised against the air. 

Wally reached his hand to his phone and realized. 

“My phone works when time is stopped? Nice!” Wally said. 

And so, Wally opened the camera. He wanted to take a photo of Rose in her nightwear. He wanted to take a photo of her ass and her breasts. But then he felt guilty and didn’t even take a photo. 

He went to his house and of course, Melody was asleep. Wally Resumed time and went to sleep in his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning: Melody and Elia were on the phone.

“So you two are going to plan a date? How nice.” Melody said. 

“Yeah. And also I have one more thing to say.” Elia said. 

“What is it?” Melody asked. 

“Wally and I... had sex.” Elia said. 

“What?!” Melody said. 

“I know... it’s unusual of me to rush things... but I guess I got caught up at the heat of the moment.” Elia said. 

“So tell me... did you two do it raw?” Melody asked. 

“Yes...” Elia said. 

“I am so envious.” Is what Melody wanted to say but instead, she kept on discussing how Elia is going to move up in the relationship and that’s where Elia said something out of line. 

“I plan to help Wally fuck my mom.” Elia said. 

“Elia?! What the heck are you saying.” Melody said. 

Although Melody sounded so adamant. Melody was turned on. 

“I always saw my moms interactions with Wally... it’s so cute and wholesome!” Elia said. 

“Well sure they’re cute together. But why do you want Wally to fuck your mom all of a sudden?” Melody said. 

“Maybe Wally made me lose my mind. But I seriously want to fulfill his wishes.” Elia said. 

“His Wishes?” Melody asked. 

“Wally and I have an overly honest relationship I should say... I asked him before hand of who he found sexy and arousing... he didn’t answer obviously... so I tempted him until he answered.” Elia said. 

“Well damn... I’m sorry Elia. I don’t know what to say in this scenario.” Melody said. 

“Don’t worry. This is a weird conversation we’re having.” Elia said. 

“Say... who did Wally find arousing?” Melody asked. 

“Do you really want to know?” Elia said. 

“Yeah...” Melody sounded unsure. 

“I won’t mention why he finds these people arousing. But. Easily, he’s into my mom. Ironically, he’s into Mia. And catch this...” Elia stopped talking. 

“What is it?” Melody asked. 

“He finds you extremely hot.” Elia said. 

“Huh?!” Melody said. 

Although Melody was happy, she tried to sound a little confused. 

“Wally is a boy after all.” Elia said. 

“Yeah I understand that... but...” Melody said. 

“Aren’t you at least a bit happy?” Elia asked. 

“I kind of am. But it’s just a little wrong.” Melody said. 

“A little wrong.” Elia quoted Melody in a sarcastic way. 

And so, Melody and Elia continued talking. But meanwhile in Wally’s room.

“Well... it seems like I’ve run into a predicament.” Wally sighed. 

Wally paused time and resumed it multiple times to confirm his theory. Apparently, if he grabs onto something/someone and paused time. That object/person also enters the time-stop with Wally. 

“That explains yesterday?” Wally thought. 

“Yesterday when I had sex with Elia, I’m certain time stopped... I really hope Elia didn’t notice.” Wally sighed once more. 

Shortly, Wally paused time and went out to walk really quick. 

“It feels both weird and natural to walk around like this.” Wally yawned. 

He walked a full lap before he realized he was very hungry. 

“So I can work up an appetite when times stopped huh?” Wally said. 

“Good to know.” Wally smirked. 

In Wally’s mind, he was thinking of entering a good competition and maybe if he used the ability to stop time, he could technically eat as much as he’d like. 

“Na. I can’t allow myself to cheat like that.” Wally sighed. 

Wally returned to his house and decided to take a quick shower. He got in the shower and didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. 

As he turned on the shower, not a single droplet came out.

“Oh yeah. I paused time. Dummy.” Wally laughed at himself.

As he resumed time and turned on the shower. He forgot that around this time, Melody usually enters the bathroom and takes a shower. But for real, the concept of time is broken in Wally’s head. 

As Melody entered the shower she did indeed notice someone was inside. 

Usually she would leave and come later, but something made her excited and she decided to peek. 

While Wally was showering, the steam covered his view. So Melody could easily peek at him, and Wally has absolutely no way of confirming that someone is peeking at him unless if he wipes off the steam or opens the shower door. 

Obviously, Melody’s eyes quickly focused on Wally’s crotch. 

It wasn’t that visible, so she instead looked at his ass. 

Melody lowered her hands and started to rub her crotch from the excitement.

Shortly, Wally moved so he could wash his back. And that made his dick clearly visible, and it was hard. Extremely hard. 

“Look at that cock!” Melody said under her breath. 

She began to seriously masturbate while looking at Wallys hard cock. 

The irony here was that Wally was actually thinking about Melody. Since stopping time makes Wallys body react in a weird way. He usually is hard and he gets horny even if he didn’t do anything in the time stop. 

Before Melody was about to “leave” she saw as Wally placed both hands at his dick and start stroking it. 

“Is he masturbating?!” Melody felt hot all of a sudden. 

Thankfully, Wally didn’t say anything when he was masturbating. But at the pace he was going, it was pretty obvious that he was extra horny. And naturally speaking, Melody replicated Wally’s movements and matched his pace. This was only possible because she was Extra horny as well.

As Wally climaxed, Melody saw the insane amount of sperm that fell on the ground. Suddenly she pictured Wally inside her, and that instantly made her cum on the spot. 

Melody didn’t want to risk getting caught so she left the bathroom. 

As she guessed, Wally left the bathroom quickly and she made haste to shower. 

Usually Melody takes a somewhat fast shower. But only for this day did she last an entire hour in the shower. 

After she finished, she left the bathroom suppressing her pants and went to sleep. 

“I can’t believe it...” Melody panted as she placed her head on the pillow. 

“I actually ate my little brothers sperm...” Melody said. 

“I actually ate my little brothers sperm...” Melody repeated, except she was feeling guilty about it.

“I even shoved some sperm inside...” Melody rubbed her crotch. 

“Why am I still so horny?” Melody said it in a tone that screams “What is wrong with me?”

“It just tasted so delicious...” Melody whimpered. 

As Melody remained in bed attempting to sleep. Wally had an long conversation with Elia. 

It was already 3 AM now, and Melody was still awake. She went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and as she chugged down her glass of water, Wally appeared. 

“Why are you up so late?” Melody asked. 

“I just can’t sleep... need a glass of water.” Wally said.

“I see.” Melody said. 

As Wally poured some water, he noticed that Melody’s face was wet from tears despite the dim lighting. 

“Did something happen?” Wally asked. 

“Huh? Nothing. Don’t worry about me.” Melody said. 

‘He finds you extremely hot’ Elia’s words flashed inside her mind. 

“Melody... I wanted to talk to you about something. Except now really isn’t the time is it?” Wally said. 

“I don’t mind. When do you want to talk about it?” Melody asked. 

“It’s something related to Elia.” Wally said. 

“Hm? How so?” Melody asked. 

“I wanted to know some of your history with her...” Wally said. 

“So you want to know her preferences?” Melody said. 

Wally blushed and Melody could easily tell that he was getting flustered through the dim light. 

“It’s okay. So let’s see...” Melody said. 

Melody talked for approximately thirty minutes educating Wally on how to deal with Elia and how Elia likes to be dealt with. Aside of the obvious information, Melody mentioned Elia’s preferences like they were something simple. But for the average human, it’d take years to just notice that Elia had these preferences / habits. 

Wally was very thankful for Melody, but as Melody was talking she suddenly felt lightheaded and placed her hand on her head.

“Thank you so much Melody!” She heard Wally’s voice 

“No problem.” Melody replied. 

She looked at Wally and realized that Wally didn’t talk yet. 

Wally got up and said: “Thank you so much Melody!” 

“Good night!” She heard.

“Night.” Melody replied.

“Good night!” Wally said. 

As Wally locked the door, Melody took a moment to think on what just happened. She concluded that she needs some rest and by tomorrow morning everything will be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early in the morning and for the first time in ages, Wally woke up before Melody and made breakfast. Which were some simple egg sandwiches. 

“Good morning.” Melody yawned as she entered the living room. 

“Good morning.” Wally said as he crunched at his sandwich. 

As both Wally and Melody are together, naturally Wally finished first since he was eating before Melody had even arrived. But Wally was telling Melody his plans today. 

After two hours, Wally was going to leave with Elia and they decided to go to the mall and have long conversations and then watch a movie together. 

Melody was extremely supportive and in Wally’s eyes, he was extremely grateful. As Melody finished her breakfast, while it did feel good. She once again felt light headed and placed her hand on her head. 

She looked at Wally and that’s where she heard Wally’s voice saying: “I’ll message Elia now I guess?” 

She was looking at Wally, she heard his voice. However, Wally himself didn’t speak nor did his lips move. 

That’s where Melody became aware of something. She had the ability to read minds. Or at least, she can listen to what others are thinking. 

As Wally got up and went to his room. Melody noticed behind Wally’s ear. 

She washed her hands and went to his room. Before she opened the door however, she placed her hand on her head and oddly enough she was able to hear Wally’s voice and his thoughts. 

Since Wally was on the phone, she was able to hear his other side of him. There were so many words and sentences that Wally wanted to say on the phone, however, he’d mutter less than half the words he actually wants to say. It’s not that Wally was nervous, well maybe he was. But it’s just that this call was a quick call anyway, no need for a long conversation. 

When the call did end, Melody heard Wally’s sound of excitement. She waited a few seconds before entering the room. 

“What’s up?” Wally asked. 

“Don’t move.” Melody said. 

She caught Wally’s Head with her hands and examined his head. 

“Aside of that one incident where you hit your head. How did these scars appear?” Melody asked. 

She was pointing at the space behind his ears.

“Scars? Where?” Wally looked at the mirror. 

“Look behind your ear.” Melody said. 

“What?! Since when did I get scratched over here?!” Wally said. 

“Hm. It doesn’t look recent oddly enough.” Melody sighed.

“How do you know?” Wally asked.

“Look at your pillow. There’s a few red spots despite the pillow being dark blue. They seem very dried up.” Melody said.

“That is true.” Wally looked at the pillow. 

“Well. I was about to interrogate you but it seems you weren’t aware of these scratch marks behind your ears.” Melody said. 

Melody then remembered some situations where Wally wanted to basically harm / kill himself. She did remember the previous incident where Wally hit his head multiple times and badly hurt himself. Luckily, he didn’t get any brain damage. She remembered her feelings when Wally seriously injured himself. 

“Melody?” Wally asked.

Suddenly Melody hugged Wally. Wally wasn’t sure on what was going on. 

“Please Wally. Promise me you won’t harm your body anymore.” Melody said. 

Wally noticed that Melody’s heart was racing and that her voice was becoming more emotional. 

“I worry about you so much... please... check your body properly and if anything’s wrong just tell me... if you feel pain... if you feel ill... if you feel mentally unstable... just tell me.” Melody cried. 

“Melody...” Wally said with empathy and hugged her back. 

Accidentally, when Melody’s forehead tapped Wally’s forehead. Melody felt a sudden breeze coursing through her body. 

To Wally, it looked like she was just scared and that she was looking out for him. 

“Please... promise me.” Melody said. 

“I promise.” Wally said. 

They hugged for a considerably long time but it was alright since no one was around and they’re just siblings.

Accidentally however, Melody put Wally in an awkward position where he would eventually lose balance since she’s shorter than him. Before Wally lost his balance, he wanted to grab onto something besides Melody’s back otherwise he’d have to lower his hand and catch Melody’s ass and that’d be inappropriate. 

Momentarily before Wally lost balance, he paused time and tried to fix his grip. But Melody was hugging him tightly. 

“Please forgive me.” Wally said. 

Wally had to lower his hands to Melody’s ass to fix his posture. After returning his hands to an appropriate place he resumed time. 

“It’s okay...” Melody said. 

Wally suddenly blushed and remembered that his time stop ability doesn’t affect the person/object he’s initially holding before the time stop. His heart rate suddenly took a leap and his face started to become red. 

As Wally’s dick itched and started to harden. Wally tried to distract himself and psychologically he was thinking of things that would usually sound wrong like: “she’s my sister.” But it only made him harder. 

“Don’t get hard!” He screamed in his head. 

But it was too late, the instant Wally’s dick felt even the smallest bit of pressure, it fully hardened and was now poking against Melody’s belly. 

Shortly Melody broke the hug, and it was obvious that she noticed Wally’s bulge. 

“I’m sorry for hugging you for so long... a lot of people would call me weird... I’m sure you think the same too.” Melody awkwardly smiled. 

“No no. Please don’t say that. I seriously needed that hug. It made me feel like things were going to be alright from now on.” Wally smiled. 

“Oh Wally...” Melody felt guilty for multiple reasons. 

“If anything. Thanks for looking out for me.” Wally hugged Melody. 

Melody was a little surprised since Wally still had a hard on. For whatever reason, the tension that was building up inside her was tossed away all at once and it felt nice for her. 

“Don’t hug me when you’re like that. It’ll cause problems between you and your wife.” Melody smiled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wally laughed knowing full well she meant Elia. 

But a part of the reason why Wally was laughing was because Elia was twisted in her own way and he was saying “what problems?” In his head. 

This whole time, Melody could hear Wally’s mind and it seems like she held him in high regard. So she felt extra grateful toward him. 

After they laughed together for a moment, Wally said that he has high confidence now and that he’s prepared to go on his date with Elia. Melody ended the conversation with: “I love you.” 

The way an older sister should always end a conversation with her little brother that she cares for. 

Melody kind of wished that she didn’t have the ability to read minds since this is making her act somewhat awkward. It’s like she was introduced to a filter that she can’t remove. But if it weren’t for this ability, she wouldn’t be able to feel this genuine happiness she was feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours have passed and Wally left to go on his date with Elia. 

Melody decided to hang out with Rose at her house and ask for advice. 

She initiated her conversation with Rose formally, but before getting to her main topic. Which was “How to be an better older sister?” Rose was just such a mother that she set Melody off her Rhythm and in a good way. 

It took Melody a while to speak up and ask Rose: “Say Rose... Do you think I’m an good person?” 

“Dare I Say the best in the neighborhood.” Rose said. 

Melody smiled for a moment but she continued and asked: “Do you think I’m an good older sister though?” 

“I do. But why do you ask this? Has something happened?” Rose asked. 

“Well. You see... as of late. I’ve been feeling like I’ve been a bad older sister.” Melody admitted.

“Just because it’s a feeling doesn’t mean it’s true.” Rose said.

“I’d really want to believe that that’s the case. But I just don’t feel like an good older sister.” Melody said.

“Is the problem with you or with Wally?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know. I just... don’t feel like I’m helping and leading Wally the way an older sister would usually do.” Melody said. 

“Why is that?” Rose asked.

“Before I even noticed. There was this pent up emotion between me and Wally. I feel like I barely provided him with any comfort. I feel like I barely helped him with any of his problems. I sometimes feel like there’s an unseen barrier that prevents me from talking to him. I always make the mood awkward between us.” Melody said.

“Sweetie. The fact that you noticed these things means your an good older sister.” Rose said.

“But I want to be an better older sister! I want to be there for him.” Melody said.

“While it is true that noticing these issues doesn’t mean you practically solved them. Have you asked why you feel this way? Have you asked yourself why you feel like there’s this unseen barrier that’s blocking you from talking with Wally? It could be because your interests and hobbies are different and that’s not so bad.” Rose said.

“Well when you put it in that way. It doesn’t sound bad. But point still stands that I’m just not doing the best I can do. It’s just. I don’t know how to move on with Wally.” Melody said.

“This just sounds too complicated with the Minimal info you gave me. Not that I mind. In fact I love the fact that you’re not telling me everything since it means that this is very important to you.” Rosa said. 

“Thanks for understanding.” Melody awkwardly smiled.

“Well lets see... Do you buy gifts for him?” Rose asked. 

“I used to get him gifts frequently. But as time passed, I started giving him presents and gifts less frequently.” Melody said. 

“So you still buy him gifts. Alright. Next. How open are you with Wally?” Rose asked.

“I try to listen to everything he says. I value his words a lot since they determine my next course of action. I just don’t understand Wally sometimes but I try to encourage him the best I can.” Melody said. 

“That’s really good. You’re already the ideal older sister.” Rose said. 

“However how frequently do you hug him? How frequently do you sit next to him? How frequently do you say that you love him?” Rose quickly added. 

“How frequently do I hug him? I’d say occasionally. I feel like my hugs only annoy him and make him awkward-.” Melody said.

“That ain’t true sis. It’s proven how useful hugs are.” Rose interrupted. 

“How frequently do I sit next to him? Not that much as of late. But I still listen to him.” Melody said. 

“And as for how many time I say I love him... I do say that I love him... but I still feel like there’s something wrong with the way I treat him.” Melody sighed.

“Sometimes there no right answer. And from what I know and hear. You seem to be a great older sister it’s just that there’s only so much one can do. Don’t sweat every detail. Wally is a man and he can solve any problem that comes up to him. He may not ask for help but thats what men do. And besides, if he really needed help, I’m sure he’d ask you or you’d become selfless and help him even without permission.” Rose said.

“But wouldn’t that mean I’m meddling into his business?” Melody said.

“It’s good that you respect his privacy and his decisions. In my day, I had to take care of my twin siblings. But since they’re already twins, and I apologize if this sounds rude, but we had actual parents. Either way. Take me out of the equation and the siblings had each other including their friends and including our parents. Wally on the other hand had a rough childhood with barely any friends. His parents are always not present. Aside of you, who does he really have? I don’t think Wally would want to resort to me... but maybe he’d resort to Elia? I don’t know. But I do know he’d definitely resort to you first and foremost.” Rose said. 

“Thanks Rose. That makes me feel assured.” Melody smiled. 

“It’s alright sweetie.” Rose smiled back. 

“Say... Rose... how do you see Wally in your eyes?” Melody asked. 

“Honestly... I see him as a capable man who wasn’t given the opportunity until just recently.” Rose said.

“What do you mean?” Melody asked.

“Wally lived a half childhood.” Rose said.

“How so?” Melody was still confused.

“Simply speaking. He didn’t have time to act as kid. When he was sick, he barely was able to move. When he needed a mothers comfort. His mother was never there. When he needed a fathers wisdom. His father was never there. Sometimes I wonder wether he ever tasted his mothers cooking.” Rose said.

Melody remained silent for an awkward moment and she had a sad face expression on her face. 

“Don’t worry sweetie. None of these things are your fault so don’t feel guilty for them. It was just unfortunate luck.” Rose comforted Melody. 

“All and all. Maybe it was for the best.” Melody sighed. 

“I myself had an unfaithful husband. While my heart did get shredded to pieces. I kept thinking about Elia. I wanted her to smile, so I gave it my all. I was finally able to do what a parent must do. Which is provide her a food, provide her water, provide her the necessities for survival. I was also able to get her good education. But that’s only part of the duty that parents need to be prepared for. I seriously think I couldn’t have been able to make her smile if it weren’t for you Melody. You’ve been my daughters friend the longest and for that, I thank you.” Rose kissed Melody’s cheek. 

“It’s okay.” Melody smiled genuinely. 

“Also. Mind if I ask... how long has Wally been with Elia?” Rose asked. 

“I’m not sure. It only came to light recently.” Melody said. 

“I see... it must feel bittersweet somehow.” Rose sighed. 

“How so?” Melody asked.

“You and Elia frequently talk to each other. But what will you do when Elias only occupation becomes Wally?” Rose asked.

“I’m actually supportive. I think it’s awesome that Wally was able to find a dependable woman such as your daughter.” Melody said. 

“Ah. I see. That makes me happy then.” Rose said. 

“Hm?” Melody thought Rose was going to continue but Rose just smiled. 

“Rose. You don’t know just how grateful I am for spending my time with you like this. You are like my best friend and a mother to me.” Melody said. 

Suddenly, Melody hugged Rose and kissed Roses cheeks multiple times. 

“Thank you so much.” Melody said. 

“Thanks a lot.” Melody repeated. 

As Melody was weaving words of gratitude and kissing Roses face. Melody suddenly collapsed in tears as she tried to hide her face in Roses grace. 

That day was an extremely special day for Rose and Melody. 

As for Wally and Elia. Wally was able to strike score with Elia. The couple realized that their compatibility with each other was extremely deep. 

As Melody and Rose kept wholesomely bonding together. Elia and Wally were just watching a movie where Wally was able to hold Elia’s hands and they exchanged a kiss before both of them went to their own respective houses. 

It seems as though both Wally and Elia were on edge since they both wanted it to be a successful date. 

Following Roses tips, Melody listened to Wally and his dating experience. 

“And right after we went to the cinemas and it was an unique experience. I found out many similarities in our tastes in music and shows.” Wally said. 

“Wait a minute. Did you hold hands?” Melody asked. 

“The whole movie.” Wally smiled. 

“That’s my brother!” Melody laughed aloud. 

“If the lights were on. I bet that you’d see Elia with her tomato face.” Melody said. 

“I got to see it. It’s true that when she blushes her face becomes very red.” Wally said. 

“I don’t know. Something about the contrast between the color of her hair and her blushing face is kind of cute.” Wally admitted. 

“I see. Well then. You’re probably tired so I’ll leave you to rest. Don’t forget to take a shower.” Melody said. 

“Thanks Melody.” Wally said. 

As Melody was about to leave Wallys room, it surprised her when Wally suddenly hugged her from behind and whispered to her ear: “Melody. Thank you for helping me. I love you.”

Suddenly, Wally kissed Melody’s head and let go of his hug. 

“Wally?” Melody stirred his head to look at him. 

“It’s just how I truly feel.” Wally smiled. 

“Right.” Melody smiled back. 

Melody closed the door behind her and went back to her room. 

“When did Wally become such a gentleman?” Melody wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a regular day where Melody was tired and sweaty from a workout with Elia. When Melody returned home, she saw Wally on her way to her room and Wally complimented her looks. 

“You look sexy.” Wally said. 

“Thanks.” Melody smiled. 

As Melody walked past him, she realized that his eyes were glued onto her ass. 

She felt a little embarrassed but she liked it this way surprisingly. 

She then decided to test something and walked past him again noticing that his eyes were still glued onto her ass. 

As she reached her hand out to grab a glass of water she intentionally allowed herself to be somewhat vulnerable. Oddly enough her hand couldn’t reach the glass of water which was weird. 

Suddenly, Wally came up behind her and got her the glass of water with not much effort. But during the process he pushed his crotch against Melody’s ass and even rubbed it for a little bit. 

“Thank you.” Melody awkwardly said. 

“Your welcome.” Wally said. 

Melody quietly stood there waiting for Wally to move. But this whole time he was pressing his crotch against her. 

As each second passed, Wally would thrust his crotch against Melody applying extra pressure each time. 

“Wally... stop it please.” Melody said. 

“What? Didn’t you walk past by me just so you could tease me?” Wally said. 

“No I didn’t...” Melody said. 

“You were holding a bottle when you entered your room. You had plenty of water. Admit it, you wanted this.” Wally smirked as he placed a hand on Melody’s waist. 

Melody remained silent.

Wally grabbed the glass of water that Melody was holding and set it onto the side. 

“Come with me. Let’s take a shower.” Wally said.

“Huh? I can go alone.” Melody said. 

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you will.” Wally grabbed Melody and pulled her with him to the bathroom. 

Wally quickly stripped in front of Melody, fully exposing himself. Melody was very embarrassed she looked away. 

“What? Is my dick too big? You can touch it if you’d like.” Wally grabbed Melody’s hand and placed it on his dick. 

Instantly, Melody opened her eyes and realized that she was dreaming. 

“What the heck was that?” Melody placed her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeats. 

“That Dream was kinda horrible.” Melody took a deep breath. 

By the time Melody checked the time, she had forgotten over half of the dream. But she still remembers the horror she felt. 

After a few minutes Melody went to fetch herself some breakfast and she saw Wally trying to get a glass of water but his hands were just out of reach. 

From Wally’s perspective, Melody suddenly appeared behind him allowing her breasts to rest on his head. 

As Melody gave Wally the glass of water, Wally darted away saying “Thank you.” 

Melody paused for a moment and remembered that moment when Wally appeared behind her in that dream. It was so random and kind of arousing. 

Melody then realized that in that dream. She was smaller than Wally. And Wally was both taller and older than reality. 

“Perhaps Wally feels horrified by me?” Melody asked herself. 

Later during the day, Elia called Melody for a workout. Melody went to Elia prepared with everything except she forgot her water bottle. 

During their jogging session, Melody and Elia were talking about Wally of all things. 

Elia was saying that Wally feels a little uncomfortable to publicly declare our relationship.

Elia then mentions that she doesn’t mind if Wally suddenly backs out since she feels like she guilt trapped him into this relationship. 

Melody tried to comfort Elia and all. But then Melody just had to tell Elia about some of the recent occurrences when she was beginning to thirst for Wally. 

“If it all happens in dreams it alright. But if it happens in real life... I’m not sure how I can say this with a straight face.” Elia said. 

“Go for it.” Elia whispered to Melody’s ear. 

“But! He’s your-.” Melody wanted to speak but Elia silenced her with a kiss on the lip.

“Remember when we used to make out? Well... you can say that I made out with my boyfriends sister. Or, I can say that you made out with your brothers girlfriend.” Elia said. 

“What’s that supposed to even mean?” Melody sighed. 

“Moral of the story it’s alright if it’s between us. Right?” Elia said.

“I guess...” Melody sounded unsure. 

The conversation unironically continued and after a while Melody returned home. 

She was covered in sweat and she finally loosed some layers. Wally was sitting in the living room and she passed by him to get to her room. 

Melody was very cautious since she just had a long conversation with Elia about Wally. And apparently, Elia gave the green light for both Wally and Melody to have sex if they want. It’s not like she controls everything. And the relationship has yet to be fully “official.” 

Melody took a moment and remembered that her water bottle was still in the living room. She walked back to get it, and this time she took a moment to look at Wally who was struggling to reach the highest shelf. 

Melody walked up to him, and just like in the morning, she playfully rested her breasts on Wally’s Head and reached her hand up to grab whatever it was that Wally wanted to get. 

She paused for a moment and felt something was weird. As her hand stretched out to grab the box that Wally was trying to grab, she noticed it had quite the weight. In a minute, she was able to pull it and give it to Wally. 

“Thanks...” Wally said. 

“No problem.” Melody smiled. 

As Melody stepped back and grabbed her water bottle. She noticed that some of her swear had stuck on Wally’s shirt 

Melody was quick on the uptake and apologized quickly to Wally. Wally said that it was alright. Before Melody actually backed off of him, she accidentally dropped the water bottle and stepped at it. Without warning Wallys pants was fully soaked.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Melody quickly apologized. 

“It’s alright, it was an accident. Don’t beat up yourself over it.” Wally said. 

“I’m really sorry. You can get in the shower first.” Melody said.

“No no no! You need it more than I do.” Wally said. 

“In that case, come with me, I’ll shower you.” Melody said. 

“Huh?” Wally suddenly stopped talking. 

It took Melody a second to realize that Wally is technically a teenager right now. She also noticed Wally’s bulge down there. But she didn’t want to back down on her word. 

“It’s okay I’m your older sister. What I did just now was very rude, let me at least shower you as a way of apologizing properly for once.” Melody said. 

Wally remained silent. 

“You can say no if you’d like.” Melody calmed down.

“No! It’s just... I didn’t expect you to say that...” Wally said. 

“So do you want me to shower with you?” Melody asked. 

Wally nodded. 

After that, both Wally and Melody headed to the bathroom and the air became super heavy and awkward. Both sides were thinking that if they mess up or lose self control, then their relationship might never recover. 

As Melody and Wally began to take off their clothes, they looked away from each other. The both of them were secretly trying to steal looks of each other however. 

Melody caught a glimpse of Wally’s erect cock while Wally caught a glimpse of Melody’s breasts. 

“Give me a moment I’ll turn on the water so that it becomes warm when you enter.” Melody said. 

“Ok...” Wally nodded. 

Momentarily Melody called Wally telling him to enter first. Before Wally entered the shower, he was able to see Melody’s reflection through the door and they both made eye contact. 

Melody blushed while Wally froze in his place and began his breathing began to rapidly change. 

Melody’s heart rate definitely did increase, but Wally’s heart rate was exponential faster than hers. Without warning, Wally pinned Melody against the wall and slammed his crotch against Melody’s ass. His hands quickly moved with the intention of cupping her breasts but he managed to stop himself. 

Melody was so shocked that she was about to submit to Wally even if he began to penetrate her. But she maintained a cool head and kept looking at Wally’s hands. It happened so fast, but Melody could tell that Wally was extremely scared. Wally retreated his hand but his nerves wanted to him to grab Melody’s breasts. Instead, he accidentally punched Melody’s stomach hard. 

“Ugh.” Melody groaned. 

After hearing Melody’s groan, Wally backed off and it seems like he was about to run away from the built up guilt. Melody quickly caught him and hugged him. 

She herself almost lost control since the pain she just felt reminded her of her dream this morning. She knew the real Wally was a nice man and she didn’t want to lose him right now. 

“Wally calm down.” Melody said. 

“I’m undeserving!” Wally tried to run away but Melody basically held him tight. 

“No. Your a nice gentleman who deserves many things. Just calm down.” Melody stroked his head. 

“I almost raped you! I really almost did! Leave me alone!” Wally said. 

“No. You just slipped at the water. It was my bad.” Melody said. 

Wally knew it was an lie and that he can’t escape Melody’s grip even if he stopped time. He gave up trying to escape. 

“Calm down Wally. You did nothing wrong.” Melody stroked Wally’s hair. 

Wally was still a teenager so he didn’t know how to react. If he were an year older, he might’ve been able to restrain himself from doing that. 

“I’m sorry...” Wally said as tears began to cover his vision. 

There was nothing much Melody could do at the moment. She knew things could’ve turned out bad when she invited him to the bathroom and stripped down without even wearing a swimsuit or covering herself with a towel. 

“I’m sorry for pushing you against the wall the way I did... I’m sorry for punching your stomach... I’m sorry for hitting you there.” Wally cried. 

“It’s alright dear, I forgive you.” Melody gave Wally a long kiss on his cheek. 

“Even now, I’m thinking about things I shouldn’t be thinking...” Wally admitted.

“You ARE a boy after all. It’s completely normal and healthy.” Melody said. 

Shortly, Melody let go of Wally, and turned Wally so that he faces her. 

Wally saw Melody’s body naked and his boner reacted by hardening even more. He looked away so that he doesn’t try to do anything. 

Melody then grabbed Wally by his chin and moved his face so that he looks at her. 

“Don’t look away from me ever again. It’s like your telling me I look like an eye sore.” Melody said. 

“No! I think you’re... beautiful.” Wally said.

“Thanks. As a token of appreciation for your honesty. Here.” Melody grabbed both of Wally’s hands and placed them on her breasts and she squeezed her breasts for the added effect. She shortly returned Wally’s hands where they originally were. 

“This is what you wanted to do right? See? Just stay honest with your feelings and good things will come your way.” Melody said. 

Wally quickly smiled and hugged Melody out of respect and love. 

Something about being able to touch her naked body and making direct skin contact made Wally feel a million times better. 

“I’m sorry though. I got in the way between your relationship with Elia. Forgive me okay?” Melody said.

“I’m sure Elia would forgive you. It’s my fault originally.” Wally said. 

“No. You slipped. It was an accident. You hear me? An accident.” Melody comforted Wally. 

“Yeah! My bad for slipping. Should’ve been more careful.” Wally playfully smiled. 

“I shouldn’t have splashed the water anyway. It was my bad.” Melody playfully smiled. 

They looked at each other for a moment and laughed it off. 

Wally entered the shower and Melody was right behind him. 

Melody started by covering her breasts with a lot of soap that formed a lot of bubbles. 

“Huh?!” Wally felt something touch his back. 

He noticed two hard points, and he knew the sensation of what was touching his back. Melody was washing his back with her breasts. 

“What do you think? Don’t boys like this sort of thing?” Melody said. 

“It feels amazing.” Wally admitted as his hands reached for his cock. 

“Doesn’t it?” Melody smiled as she rubbed Wally’s back using her breasts. 

Melody’s breasts are exceptionally sensitive and she gets more pleasure from her breasts than the average woman. So she was having her fair share of fun. 

After fully washing Wally’s back, Melody hugged Wally making him feel extra special. 

“Even in the shower. Hugging you feels the best.” Melody rubbed her cheeks against Wally’s cheeks. 

“I feel the same too.” Wally said. 

“Aww. How cute!” Melody kissed Wally’s cheek. 

“Now I need to wash your front if you don’t mind.” Melody said. 

“Sure.” Wally said. 

Momentarily Wally faced Melody knowing fully well that his cock is hard and it was directly pointing towards Melody. 

Melody quickly doused her body with some more soap and hugged Wally making sure to make the maximize skin contact. 

She hurried Wally’s face between her breasts while making sure that she wraps her hands and legs around Wally. 

Melody especially sandwhiched Wally’s cock using her thighs and Wally hips quickly began to work. 

It didn’t take long before Wally ejaculated between Melody’s thighs. 

Shortly, Melody let loose of Wally and applied some shampoo on his hair. 

“Your a cute boy you know that?” Melody complimented Wally. 

Shortly, once Melody was done, she turned back, ready to leave the shower. But Wally suddenly hugged her from the behind and his cock was hitting Melody in her special sweet spot between her ass cheeks. 

“Melody. I still haven’t washed your body.” Wally said. 

Melody was clean since she used her body to wash Wally, like, quite literally. But she remained anyway. 

She stood in her position where the current of water was pouring on her and there was some space for Wally. 

Wally began by showering Melody’s back and slowly transitioned to her armpits. 

Catching Melody off guard, both of his hands, covered in soap, suddenly attached onto Melody’s breasts and he was massaging her breasts properly. 

Throughout the process, his cock was grinding against Melody’s ass. And since he was at the perfect height, once again, his cock was sweet-spotting the area between her ass cheeks. 

“That’s a little naughty don’t you think?” Melody said. 

“I’m cleaning you. See? Can’t you feel the soap?” Wally smacked his cock against Melody’s ass and continued to massage Melody’s breasts. 

After a little while, Wally began cleaning Melody’s thighs but in reality he was pulling her so that he could grind his cock properly against Melody’s ass. 

Melody finally was no longer to suppress her moans and she let out a small mini moan. 

Wally didn’t say anything, nor did Melody. But Melody sure felt Wally’s sudden speed up in his pace when suddenly both of his hands pulled her stronger than usual. Melody felt as Wally’s cock was throbbing a lot more than usual and she could feel a thick creamy liquid between her ass cheeks. 

After fully ejaculating Wally got Melody a chair in which he instructed that Melody should face him. 

As Melody sat at the typical chairs that you’d find in bathrooms. Wally stood so close that his cock was basically right at her face. Not that she disliked it though. 

Wally took his time scribbling and washing Melody’s hair. He particularly enjoyed feeling Melody’s breath against the top of his cock. 

Accidentally, to maintain his balance, Wally took a step forward and his cock basically hit Melody’s face. Not that anyone was complaining. 

“I’m done...” Wally said. 

“Thank you.” Melody smiled and kissed the tip of Wally’s cock. 

For Wally, the sudden sensitivity made him extremely horny that he was about to lose his control once again. 

As Melody walked away, Wally looked at her ass moving left and right. He wanted to try it one more time. 

He hugged Melody from the behind and said: “I love you Melody.” 

Melody smiled back saying: “I love you too Wally.” 

It was an odd bond to say the least. As Melody headed back to her room, Wally noticed that he can’t handle much situations as smoothly as Melody does. Even if Melody was nervous, Wally still think she handled things pretty well. 

That night, Wally made sure to remember everything that had happened today.


End file.
